


No Rest For The Wicked

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze is the ghost, Chirrut lives, M/M, This time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Baze is as surprised to be a ghost as anyone ever could be.





	

“ _Really_?”  


Chirrut smiles. He still can’t see him, but he’d know the voice - disembodied or not - on any plane of existence. “There you are, my friend.”

“I _died_. Chirrut, I _died_.” The utter _resignation_ in his voice is a revelation of its own.  


“Yes, yes you did.”  


“And I _still_ can’t get away from you?”  


“The Force has bound your fate with mine,” he intones. He’s glad, all the same: even though Chirrut has complete faith in the Force… to be without his Baze until his own passing would have been hard.  


“I know that, but I thought at least I’d get a few years before you caught up with me on the other side.”  


Baze doesn’t mean it, and Chirrut is well aware. They know one another - have known one another - for so long now that their verbal dance is a foreplay all of its own.

Sadly, it’ll be the only foreplay for some time. Chirrut has no idea if he’ll even crave those sorts of things in the next life, and the minute he asks Baze, he’s sure he won’t get a straight answer. (No pun intended.)

“You look well,” he tells the dead man instead.  


“You can’t see me.”  


“That’s how I know.”   


Baze sighs, long-suffering and cantankerous, even in the Force. “If you think I can do anything more than yell ‘duck’ at you, now…”

“You can tell me of the Force.”  


“Just because I am one with it, does not mean I understand it any more than I did before.”  


“Then tell me… _what does it look like_?”  


He’d love to listen to that, if nothing else. And he has all the time in the galaxy for that. And Baze’s way of seeing the universe has always been a pleasure. Always.


End file.
